How You Remind Me
by suki-da
Summary: Another Songfic; ties in with Like A Prayer but from Jin's pov (also please read if you want to see what I think of "Ling's" name debate.


Authors notes: While I was sitting in my 2-hour information studies exam today (which as it happens I finished early; yes can you say boring?) I decided that I would write a kind of semi-sequel to my other song fic, this time with what Jin is feeling while he is beating up Hwoarang (see my fic, Like a Prayer).  
  
Oh and sorry Ling/Jin fans this is Julia/Jin but depending on wherever or not people like my Ling/Jin story I might continue you with it.  
  
Also, although I don't honestly believe that I need to say this I thought I would just clear up something; I don't own Namco © OR Nickelback (Yeah bet your shocked lol)  
  
Sorry one last thing I thought I would explain (again) I call Ling Xiaoyu, Ling not Xiaoyu because that's what Namco calls her. Yes I do realise that Chinese/Japanese names are reversed, but I'm not going to start calling Lei – Wulong and Jin – Kazama am I? You explain to me why their names and those of any other are not reversed, give me a reasonable explanation to why her name isn't Ling and why Namco call her Ling (I doubt that you will), and I will consider changing it, but then again I probably won't because I prefer Ling.  
  
How you remind me  
  
He felt empty, void of feelings. No emotions, nothing, he was like a monster; an uncaring monstrous being incapable of caring about anybody else. So that's why he continued, that's why he carried on beating Hwoarang, ignoring Ling's screams from the side. Yeah, he could fight the demon within him, but maybe he didn't want to. Maybe if he killed Hwoarang he would be able to feel something, even if it was just guilt or remorse, it would be better than living a life as an empty shell of a person.  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
  
He could feel the wetness of Hwoarang's blood on his hands, but still he didn't stop. He even noticed Ling surge forward as if to attack him, but that didn't stop him - so what if she tried to help her pathetic boyfriend? He would kill her as well even if she had once been a good friend. There was no need for anyone else in this world; every person for his or her self was his motto from now on.  
  
He was to involved in his warped thoughts and senseless beating of the young Korean to notice the girl who charged towards him before Ling did, and for that reason he was knocked off balance.  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
Julia had decided she couldn't watch anymore. Just to stand there in the background while Jin not only wasted Hwoarang's life but Lings and in a much more psychological way his own also. She knew that if Jin killed Hwoarang, then (excuse the lousy pun) he would have gone to the dark side forever, and she couldn't let that happen, it was breaking her heart to see Jin behave this way. He was no longer the man she had spent her summer with, living together as best friends before the fourth tournament. He didn't know how she felt about him, and Julia wasn't prepared to just chuck away what could have been, but most of all she didn't want to lose her best friend, Jin Kazama.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
  
He was knocked onto the ground, temporally winded; but by who? It couldn't have Ling because she wouldn't have been able to move that fast…  
  
Jin struggled, his would be opponent was on top of him, whoever they were they would be sorry, but whoever there were, was also very light. He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of tear filled brown eyes, could it be?  
  
"Julia…?"  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
It must have been so bad  
  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
It was, even though her hair was windswept and tears were in her eyes she looked every bit as beautiful as she had the last time he saw her, could it be that he actually felt? The emotions which had seemed dead long ago seemed to be flooding back to him like a ocean of dancing multicoloured life, and why? Because of her, because of Julia.  
  
"Jin…I thought you had gone to far for me to reach you…please, please think about this, about what your doing. This isn't you, I know you. Your not this cold blooded creature that I've seen you be today…please Jin, I…. I think I love you"  
  
He reached up and stroked the side of her face, brushing the tears always from her eyes with his hand. Quietly he pulled her closer to him so that their lips met in a deep embrace.  
  
After what seemed like a blissful eternity they parted.  
  
"Julia, you've made me realise who I truly am. You've brought out feelings which I thought were long since lost, I love you Julia" Jin whispered to the young women in his arms, "Julia…will you marry me?"  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am  
  
This is how you remind me  
  
Of what I really am 


End file.
